We Meet Again
by djlee6
Summary: Christophe wants to move to Colorado and drags Gregory with him, but the blonde has no idea why Christophe wants to be there...may continue if i get enough love...Tophe/Kyle slight Tophe/Gregory if you squint...possible other pairings
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own South Park! if i did...thered be a few changes...*dirty thoughts* anyway, here ya go!

Gregory POV

He's French. I'm British. We shouldn't get along, and in all honesty, many people who see us together think that we're mortal enemies. Truth be told, I don't think that there's anyone I'd rather work with than this moody Frenchman.

Cristophe DeLorne...

We'd known eatchother since childhood, both of us having to grow up in the lines of war that often our homelands had no part of. His mother was one of the few female mercenaries around, as was my mother. They got along so well in their work that the relationship passed into their personal lives. When they retired, they each had their own families, and so it was that Christophe and I grew up together.

Even after our respective families passed, we still had eachother. We ended up being good friends, having no company but our own.

So I was shocked when he came into my room today saying he was leaving.

"I'm moving to Colorado!"

I was sitting on my bed, reading. I felt the air grow thick with silence as he just stood there, a cigerette dangling from his mouth and a determined look on his face. It was I who finally broke the silence by clearing my throat.

"You're...moving to Colorado?"

"Oui."

I frowned, feeling a bit confused. I folded the corner of my page and set my book on the nightstand beside me. "Where in Colorado?"

"..." Ah...silence.

I sighed and patted the bed signaling him that he needed to sit down and explain. Normally, he'd decline, or he'd pull the chair from my desk to sit on but today he just plopped on the foot of my bed, laying back to stare at the ceiling.

Now I was beginning to worry. I moved to lay on my stomach, my face close to his so I could read his expression without simply towering over him in some hunched position. "Cristophe, why would you want to move to Colorado?" Really, he hated even visiting the states for his missions.

"...Because ve have leeved zere before?" He never sounded so unsure of himself. He wasn't even looking at me, or my cieling for that matter. It seemed like he was trapped in some place I couldn't understand.

"...Yes, but I thought you hated the states?"

"Oui, I do," he frowned.

"So why move there? You don't even know where you want to live! Not suprising, really. There's nothing there in Colorado," I muttered the last part mostly to myself.

"Zat is non true!" He propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at me with a shocked expression, like he couldn't belive I'd ever say such a thing.

Strange..."Cristophe, what's in Colorado?

He was silent again, his beautiful brown eyes glazed over, his face seeming like he was in pain over something. After a few moments of seeing him spaced out like this, I tried to think back. 'Let's see...the last time we were in Colorado...oh! The war! That's right, I had forgotten that Christophe had died during that...but there's no reason to go back...If he wanted revenge, he would've had it already...'

I was very lost.

"What's in Colorado?" I asked again. He looked at me and my heart nearly melted at that epression. He looked...almost desperate.

"I don't even know eef my reason for beeing zere iz steel zere..."

I didn't bother asking what he meant. I only sighed. "Christophe..." I laid a hand on his. "Is it an important reason?"

"Ze most important." He nodded, looking down a bit.

I had no idea what that meant, but I gave a soft smile. "Okay...I'll see if they're are any houses for sell where we used to live."

He looked back up at me, his eyes bright and hopeful. "You remembar ze place?"

"No, but I keep record of every mission, so I can find out."

I had never seen him smile like that...

okay, short i know, but bare with me...

plz review so i know if i should continue or not... 


	2. Chapter 2

okay...i really hadnt thought that people would read this but...*teary eyes* thanks to TemeXD and pinecat I know better :)

thanks u guys! 3 -

Gregory POV

You know how a little kid gets when you're taking them to see Santa at the mall? How they start to become really energetic and they can't keep still, smiling a ton and it's just so damn cute you want to just grab them and hug them so hard that they beg for you to put them down?

That's what Cristophe has been reminding me of.

I had gone to work right away to find my old files and found the information we were looking for: South Park, Colorado. I still have no idea what he was looking so foward to, but it must be bloody important...

We bought a house and got started packing. Money was no factor, so we were already sending our things out before us. I vaugely remembered how the people there were, so I could only imagine how the town would react hearing that a house was bought from someone overseas. I'd miss England's countryside (especially since it took a lot of work to convince Cristophe that the country side was the same in England as it is in France), but seeing Cristophe made it worth it.

He had a bounce in his step, and he seemed so much healthier in the last few days. He was so busy trying to pack everything up he never bothered picking up a cigerette or having a drink. He just ate when I made him something and eventually feel asleep when he was convinced that he'd done enough for one day (and even that took some work on my part...he's so stubborn!)

I still didn't ask him what he was getting so worked up over. I didn't think that'd he answer even if I had.

Instead I just tried to get hints from bits and pieces from my own memory.

All that I really remembered was going to the school and Cristophe wasn't there because his mother homeschooled him...But what really stuck out was the war. So it had to have something to do with that right? Eventually I gave up and figured that I'd find out soon enough. -  
>After only a couple short weeks, here we were, driving through the mountain to our new home.<p>

I had to drive of course. Cristophe insisnted on driving but I knew that with his excitement he'd completely disregard the speed limit and on icy roads...that wasn't a good thing. Still Christophe was sitting next to me, his legs bouncing a bit, though I could tell that the poor dear was trying really hard to controll himself.

"Cristophe, do you need a fag?" (1)

"Non, I am fine," He answered, looking out the window and wringing his hands nervously.

Odd...He hadn't had one since we began packing and he never turned one down when I offered...

"So, you still haven't told me why we left England to live in some mountain town," I pointed out.

"I just need closure..."

Closure? This caught me a bit off gaurd...Closure for what?

I was going to question him further but I resisted and bit the inside of my cheek. 'Just be patient, Gregory' I kept telling myself.

When we pulled into town, it was exactly as I remembered. I swear: the buildings, the people, everyhting was just aged a few years, but nothing had changed. And that meant that our car got a lot of looks...because it was unfimiliar...

Damn...

I huffed, out of both embarrasment and irritation. And to make things even better, it was 3 o' clock...School had just been let out.

Luckily we had our turn just before we passed in front of the high school and so we were able to avoid the idiots in the parking lot. I turned to Christophe, a snarky comment on my tounge, but he was looking passed me, through the window in my side to try and get a glimpse of the kids in the school yard.

Odd...

I didn't have time to ponder long though, as we pulled up to our house. It looked just like all the other houses in town, except it was it's own color: a light brown...  
>almost kacky. I wasn't much of a fan of it, but we needed a house in town as as the old saying goes 'beggers can't be choosers'!<p>

We strolled in and I sighed in releif. Thank goodness for hired help! Everything was in place. Very nice since the last thing we wanted to do once we got here was unpack everything.

"So, 'ow about ve tour ze town for a beet?"

I had no way of holding in my shock. I was sure it was writen all over my face. Normally I had to beg Cristophe to see a new place with me. He was nothing close to the tourist type.

Then of course, I'm reminded that he probably wants to gain 'closure' as soon as possible. I just nodded. "Yes, but let's wait unitl the school yard is empty," I had suggested. "I don't want one of those baboons to hit my car."

He nodded and wondered around the house to get fimiliar with everything while I went to the kitchen to get some water. It was actually good that he felt like going out; we needed groceries and some supplies like paper towels and the like...

It was only about fifteen minuets before I heard Christophe running down the stairs, his heavy boots cluncking even on the plush carpet. "Ze lot ez empty." I couldn't help but smile as I placed my now empty glass on the counter. He was almost cute with how excited he was. -  
>With how small this town was, I was suprised to see that they had a Wal-Mart.<p>

Just as well...we needed to get quite a bit.

We had been going through the store for a while, our cart filled with some supplies like paper towels, tooth paste, shapoo and conditioner...well you know what I mean. We had just finished the materialed things and were just beginning to get groceries.

"Well, what kind of fruit should we get? Or should we get a few?" Nutrition was something of a serious matter to me and-suprisingly enough-to Christophe as well, so when he didn't answer me, I was caught off gaurd. "Christophe?" When I turned to face him, his gaze was fixed on something else. He had a look of awe, his eyes bright and his cheeks slightly flushed.

Confused I poked him in the arm. (I used to wave my arm in front of his face, but never agian after the time he took my arm and bit it. Ow.) He didn't give me any sign of recognition except the words that came from his mouth: "Eet's him..."

"Him?" I fallowed his gaze and I was suprised.

Cristophe had his eyes set on some attractive redhead laughing at something his small black-haired companion said. -  
>okay, so that's chapter two lol hopefully it was good so...plz review 3 <p>


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three...while im feelin the rush to write lol

oh btw the (1) thing in chapter two...  
>fag-cigerette...<p>

-  
>Gregory POV<p>

I cocked my head a bit to the side, looking the redhead up and down. "He's cute," I commented quietly, more to myself really.

"Non," Christophe argued, still staring dreamily at him.

"No?" I was shocked. "You're catching flies!"

Cristophe smiled...Not that usually smug grin, or that mischievious smile he usually gets...But that soft, adoring smile he gets whenever he looks at kids playing in the park, or when he sees a mother hold her baby. (Yes, even my hardcore killer has a soft spot for kids) "Non...'e vas cute ven 'e vas leetle...Now, 'e is beautiful."

I felt my eyes widen in amazement. I looked back to the redhead who was now grabbing some apples with his little companion. This little redhead...this was the reason Christophe needed to be here?

I smiled widely. I understood just then: He was in love. And now he needed 'closure'; He needed to confess his love and see if it was returned.

How adorable!

Before I could say a word, Christophe was already walking over, leaving me to push the cart right behind him. When we were standing right beside them, he made his introduction.

"Kyle?"

Christophe POV

I've waited years for this moment. I could not tell you how many nights I'd laid awake, wondering where he was now, what he was like...

My dear Kyle...The boy who held me as I died, the boy who begged me to stay with him because there was no way he could face his mother alone.

And now, he is in front of me. "Kyle?"

I saw him visibly stiffen at the sound of my accented voice before he turned, his eyes growing wide, and an adorable pink color on his cheeks. He was looking at me as though he couldn't belive that I was standing in front of him. For an instant, I was worried...Maybe he was shocked to see a Frenchman...and he did not remember me?

"Christophe?" His voice was almost a whisper, but hearing his voice was magic. It held passion of youth, but the maturity of experience. Absolutely beautiful...just like everything else about him.

I smiled, feeling myself brimming with happiness that he remembered me. "Eet's been a long time..."

Kyle POV

It was just another night in the Wal-Mart. I hated this place when I was a kid, and to be honest, I couldn't believe it when the town said that they'd be getting a new one. Guess people were desperate for "one-stop shopping" or whatever.

I took Ike with me, of course. We were just getting some groceries. Since Mom and Dad had passed away about six months ago, we didn't bother trying to find out where they bought all that kosher shit. Plus, normal food was cheaper. As long as we were healthy, it didn't matter much to me.

I actually started to like Wal-Mart trips with Ike though. He wasn't the same annoying brother he used to be. Now that he was older, we understood eachother a little more. We had our own sarcastic since of humor we shared. It also helped that we were both pretty ahead of the game academically. I had graduated early, Mom finally letting me go ahead. After she passed, I let Ike do the same. He was a freshman at only twelve years old...Who would've thought?

Still, as nice as these trips were, I didn't expect them to get interesting.

"Kyle?"

That voice...Behind me...The voice of deep velvet and that accent...It couldn't be...

I turned, expecting to see one of my friends standing there, or god forbid Cartman.

But I saw him!

Christophe DeLorne. I felt myself blush as I took him in. He was still the same embodiment of sex and mystery that I remembered. There's no way he could be here though, right?

"Christophe?" I was afraid he'd vanish as soon as the name left my lips, but instead he smiled. "Eet's been a long time..." I had to supress a sudder. Damn, he still had that affect on me.

Damn you, Wal-Mart! I don't know if I should hate this place or whorship it!

-  
>yayness! contact has been made!<br>plz review! 3 


	4. Chapter 4

i was totally proven wrong thinking people wouldn't read this lmao!  
>thanks to all those who reviewed after my update yesterday:<p>Un Auteur Sexy: yeah, i had actually been wondering how to write for this couple forver! lol<p>

Flika: I agree...there needs to be more tophe/kyle!

Alidee: Glad u like the fic so far! and this is one of my favorite couples too :)

anyway, here's chapter four! enjoy!

Gregory POV

I couldn't supress the smile on my face as I watched on.

Kyle...As in Kyle Brovlovski...

I hadn't heard the name for years, but now I remembered this boy enough. He was best friends with the boy who hated me (because he thinks I 'stole' his girlfriend or something...), but had been nothing but nice to me. He actually said to his friend that he thought I was smart. I had taken it as a huge compliment, too, not that I told him that. I may have had a 4.0 grade point average, but Kyle wasn't like these other redneck idiots.

And to make things even better...judging by the look on his face, he not only remembered Christophe, but he was blown away by the fact he was here.

Do I hear wedding bells? _  
>Kyle POV<p>

I tried to snap back into reality. "Yeah, it has been a long time..." I bit my lip. "Why..." I stopped myself. Yeah, it was a reasonable question, but it would totally kill the mood!...wait, mood? There is no mood! I swear!

"Vhat?" He seemed a little taken aback at my unfinished question.

I frowned. Moment of bliss: officially over. "Why didn't you tell me you were alive?"

Is it just me, or did he seem relieved that I asked that?

Just then, another voice popped in. "What do you mean?" Was that a British accent?

I glanced over and became red. "Oh, hey Gregory," I can't believe I didn't notice him. Did he notice me drooling over Christophe? Probably...he's not exactly stupid.

He just smiled at me. "Nice to see you again, Kyle." He slipped back into his curious expression pretty quickly. "Tell me, what did you mean by that comment?"

Christophe sighed. "Kyle iz suprized to see me because I 'ad died en 'is arms," He explained quitely.

It was quiet for a while and I felt a little akward standing with two attractive foriegners in the middle of a Wal-Mart, where any one of my friends could pop up and say something to embarrass me. Before the entire array of scenarios could go through my mind, Gregory broke the tension.

"Well...it seems like we all have a lot of catching up to do then!"

I smiled and nodded, not sure how else to respond. Then I felt a tug on my jacket. Damn...forgot that Ike was there watching everything...

"Hey, Kyle, since I'm staying at Filmore's for the weekend, why don't you invite em to dinner?" Dinner? Ike turned to the two young men in front of me. "You guys would love Kyle's cooking! Seriously, it's the best!" I don't think my face could be any redder.

"Is that right?" Gregory seemed to beam at this. "How convenient! We were just wondering what we should do for dinner tonight. Weren't we, Christophe?"

"Oui..." It came out as more of a mumble, but I could swear I saw some color in his cheeks.

I just smiled, trying to supress my own blush. "Um...Great then. What should I make?"

"Oh, whatever you want to make will be fine," Gregory assured me.

I shurgged and pulled some paper and a pen from my pocket (I always ended up needing to jot down something for one of my friends, so I just carried them with me).  
>"Okay well..." I scribbled on the paper. "Here's my address and my cell phone number. I should have everything ready by six, six-thirty, so drop by around then." I handed Christophe the paper. I would've handed it to Gregory, but Christophe was closer. He didn't say anything but just took it from me with a small smile and nod.<p>

"Ve'll be zere," He promised.

"See you tonight then," I said, pushing the cart and letting Ike fallow me.

Christophe POV

After watching Kyle disappear from sight, I looked down at the scrap of paper he gave me. His scrawl was neat compared to most; eligable. I smiled and felt blood rush through me. I'd felt rushes on missions, when my life was on the line, but nothing like this. All of these years I had fantisized on what it would be like to see Kyle again. I had never thought it would be a possiblity to confess my love soon-if ever-but instead I wanted only to be close to him. To protect him and be his friend. I never thought that those cheeks would turn so pink from speaking to me (or near me, really), or that he'd bite his lip so cutely. It made me optimistic.

And now he was even going to cook for me! In his house!

"Well, let's finish here so that we can get home," Gregory stated, snapping me from my fantasy.

"Oui," I nodded and fallowed him around the store. I couldn't wait for tonight. _  
>Ike POV<p>

Seriously, this is probably the best thing to happen to our family in a long time! Don't get me wrong; Our family is great. I loved being with Mom and Dad and when they were around, we made some great memories. But I loved Kyle not only as a brother, but kinda like a parent, too.

He's always watching out for me. And when it came time to step up and be my gaurdian, he didn't hesitaite. (Thank god he had just tunred eightteen!) Still though, there was always something about Kyle that I never understood.

He always had a few girls flirting with him as kids, and that number grew the older we got. Plus some of the people that began hitting on him were other guys. This didn't seem to bug anyone too much though, since Kyle came out when he was a sophmore. But even though he admitted that some of the people he hung around with were pretty good looking, no one really caught his attention.

Until today. When those guys came up to Kyle I thought, 'man are they gunna be dissapointed', but instead Kyle really took an interest in them. Especially the burnette.  
>What was his name? ...Some French name...<p>

So yeah, I had to step in. Knowing Kyle, he wouldn't have the guts to invite a guy over all on his own, even if he did know them.

The ride home was pretty quiet. Kyle had spent a lot of time in the store after the ordeal muttering to himself about what he should make for them, finally setteling with some sort of pasta dish, jusdging by the ingredients he threw in the cart. Now he was driving and tying his best to focus on the rode to distract himself. It was pretty easy to tell that he was nervous as hell.

"You already have your stuff ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, all packed 'n ready to go."

"So when we get home, bring everything downstairs. Fil's mom should be there to pick you up after we get home, kay?"

"Kay," I smiled a little, proud of myself. Of course, I had every intention of interrogating Kyle when I came home Sunday night. _  
>Christophe POV<p>

I was a bit unsure of how the night would play out, but I wanted it to got as smoothly as possible.

Once we had arrived home and put everything away, I jumped in the shower and dressed in a fitted longsleeve black shirt, the collar coming up on my neck a bit (though not enough to dub it a 'turtle neck'), my dog tags visible, and loose dark green pants that were tucked into my boots. Looking in the mirror, I had to say that I was a bit pleased with what I saw. I'm not vain, but I can't really say I was bad-looking.

When I saw that the clock read six, I figured it was time to head over.

I went downstairs into the living room and saw Gregory dressed in his classic orange, except this blouse seemed to be made of silk or polyester. His black skinny jeans blended into his black formal shoes he was slipping on. He looked up and greeted me with a smile. "Ready?"

I nodded and fallowed him out the door, jumping into the driver's seat, having already put the address Kyle gave me in the GPS. (Sad I know for such a small town,  
>but I need to be sure I get there as soon as possible.)<p>

Kyle POV

I had no idea what the hell I was doing, acting so nervous. It was just a night that would be spent catching up with some old friends, right? Nothing was going to happen, so no worries right?

Course I jumped when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come on in," I hollared. I would have answered, but my hands were full setting up the table. I sighed as I placed a bowl of garlic bread on the table. I knew that chicken parmasen wasn't exotic, but it was one of the few dishes I could make from memory without worrying about screwing it up too badly.

"Oh, how lovely!" I looked over and saw Gregory and Christophe standing there, looking pleased with the meal. I sighed a bit in relief.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Come on and sit down." I gestured to the table and pulled out my own chair to emphasize. They both took their seats.

"It looks wonderful," Gregory complimented. _  
>Gregory POV<p>

I was trying to get the conversation going as much as I could. It seemed Christophe was blown away more at how Kyle looked than the food did, not that I can really blame him.

His curls were loose and exposed, having decided not to wear his signiture green hat. He had a dark green fitted shirt on that was layered over a long sleeve white one.  
>Course, he had on the same faded skinny jeans as before, and his feet were bare, reminding us in a small way that this was his home and we were but guests. All in all,<br>he looked cute.

"Oui, eet certainly does," Christophe smiled, making Kyle flush a light pink.

We began to eat and immediately I thought back to the little boy's comment before: You guys would love Kyle's cooking! Seriously, it's the best! And right then, it seemed he hadn't saaid that to impress, but just to state a simple fact. It was an amazing meal.

"So, what made you guys come back to South Park?" Kyle asked casually.

I was so caught up in the cozy atmosphere that I didn't think before I spoke. "Actually, we came here to see you."

When the sudden silence took over, I glanced up to see Kyle looking at me with confusion and curiosity, and Christophe blushing darkly.

"...To...see me?"

I shrugged a bit. "Well, I had no idea why Christophe would want to come here," I explained. "I only learned that when we ran into you before."

Kyle didn't seem to have much of a response to that, so he looked over to Christophe, as though epecting him to assure that I'm telling some horrible joke with no punchline.

Except Christophe put down his fork, looked Kyle right in the eye, and nodded. _  
>Christophe POV<p>

I had no idea what to do! My plan had been to be close to Kyle and become his friend! Stupid Gregory! Running his smart little mouth!

I would've regained my composure and assured Kyle that Gregory was just kidding, but the look Kyle gave me...He seemed desperate in some way. So I could do nothing but tell the truth.

Sighing, I looked him in the eye and nodded. "Oui, eet iz true,"

"I don't understand," Kyle admitted. "Did I do something?"

"Oui...and non...Vell, you deed nozing wrong..." I had no idea how to explain.

All my focus was on Kyle. I could feel Gregory wathcing us carefully, the meal forgotten. I looked into Kyle's eyes and saw those green obs holding some strange array of emotion that I didn't understand. I had spent my whole life reading people, but just then, I had no idea what Kyle was thinking.

I leaned over and touched his hand, making him jolt a little. "I know eet 'as been years," I began, "but I 'ave nevar forgotten you." He blushed, but stayed quiet, waiting for me to continue. "I 'ave not forgotten 'ow you vere ze only one 'oo took ze mission zeriozly...or 'ow you vere ze first to warn me of trouble...or 'ow you held me as I died..." I took a deep breath. "Kyle..." I squeezed his hand a little, noting his warmth and softness. "I came 'ere...all because I remembared zese things.  
>Because I 'ave spent countless nights laying awake and zinking of your eyes and and your embrace..." I let those words sink in as I gazed into those emerald orbs, before I couldn't stand it anymore. "Kyle..I love you."<p>

_  
>well...tophe finally confessed lol tear jerking, right?<p>

plz review! 3 


	5. Chapter 5

thanks for all who have been reading :) it wouldn't be any fun to write this if i didn't have any support 3 to my lastest reviewer:

SB: lots of love back at u!

also, i want to apologize for not posting sooner...if u see my profile, ull know im also working on fics for Soul Eater, so yeah lol *nervous blush*

anyway, here's chapter five!

ooooooooooooooo

Kyle POV

Time froze. I thought before my face couldn't get any redder...I was dead wrong! It felt like I was on fire!

Then when the shock wore off, I just sat there. There was no possible way that this gorgeous Frenchman told me that he loved me. No way in hell Christophe mother fucking DeLorne told me that he has loved me for years!

I tried to look him in the eye, scared that maybe I heard wrong or that he was playing some cruel joke on me. But when I looked up, I saw something that made me nearly break down. Those dark brown eyes were patiently waiting for me to respond in some way-any way. He seemed worried and loving and scared all at once. It was so weird. When we were last together he was on a mission, and he was so cool and collected, so confident...

It hit me then: I was the one that made him look like that.

And I felt kind of proud.

I saw him and then I looked over at Gregory. He was watching too, seeing if I'd react positively.

I bit my lip and looked back at Christophe. How should I respond? I had no idea how I should fallow that confession up?

Normal POV

Christophe sat there, waiting. Did he say too much too soon? Did he completely blow it? Damnit, Kyle was probably going to hate him now! All because he wanted to come all the way here-drag Gregory with him!-and see him again!

Gregory frowned, Not much time had passed by since Christophe had spilled his heart out to the redhead, but it seemed like an eternity as they sat there.

Finally Christophe sighed. "Kyle, I am so sorree-" His apology was cut short by a pair of warm lips on his own. His eyes had flown open, seeing Kyle's face close to his own, those green eyes slipped shut. Before he could respond, Kyle pulled back and smiled softly at him.

"I love you too, Christophe,"

Gregory POV

I smiled at the scene in front of me. I had never seen Christophe so happy.

And I had no intention of ruining this moment.

"I'll just leave you lovebirds alone then," They just smiled back at me, both giving me that look that seemed to say "thanks for understanding" before I headed out, deciding to walk home.

Kyle POV

I was a little embarrassed that I pretty much threw Gregory out of my house after kissing his best friend in front of him. After hearing the front door close, I turned back to Christophe.

"So..." I figeted a little in my seat. "What happens now?"

He smiled at me. "First off...ve should put all ov this food away...I am soree zhat eet seemed to 'ave gone to waste."

I just laughed it off. "Nah, we just can reheat it tomorrow," I said, shrugging a little. "Besides, we can still finish. Looks like Gregory did anyway." I gestured at the empty plate. Was I really so spaced out I didn't notice him eating?

The rest of the meal went by pretty nice. Akward at first since we had our little sappy moment, but once we got on other topics, it wasn't too bad. Just as we finished up, we were laughing a bit, exchanging stories. Then the eniviatble topic came up.

"Zo, tell me, mon amour, where are your parents?" He leaned back in his chair, watching me with interest.

I was sitting on at angle, one leg crossed over the otheras I rested on the back of my own chair. I sighed quietly. "They actually both passed away a few months ago,"  
>I replied. "Car accident."<p>

"Car accident?"

"Yeah...see my dad was a lawyer and began to really make a name for himself. He went all over the country to represent people, and when Ike and I got old enough to be at home for long periods of time alone, my mom started going with him on his trips. They'd leave for a few days, or a few weeks, or a little more than a month and then they'd come home." I was caught in the same story I told all of my relatives at the funeral, when they asked me what had happened. "One night, they were heading to the hotel, and a drunk driver had hit them at an intersection at like ninety miles an hour...They were both killed instantly."

"I am soree..." He seemed sad for my loss, but not in a pity type of way, the way all my friends and old classmates used to look at me. It seemed like he understood my loss. "So...zhat boy zhen?"

I smiled. "That's Ike...my little brother. Mom adopted him from Canada when I was really little, so I took custody of him when she passed."

"Canada?" He mused. "...Vas zhis...before or after ze war?"

"Before..."

He just shook his head with a smile. "Do non take offeense, but your muzzer...vas an odd one, no?"

I thought it over for a moment. "Odd is...one way to put it." I laughed a little bit. He just smiled in response. "So, Tophe...What happens now?" The whole confession thing hadn't been brought up since Gregory left, and now I was wondering if maybe things changed, that maybe I might've said or done something that made him realize he could do better.

He leaned over and grabbed my hand, looking into my eyes, just like he was confessing all over again. "Kyle, I vould be 'onored eef I could 'ave the oppritunity to take you out."

I bit my lip in a futile effort to hold back the smile already on my face. "I'd like that," I admitted, leaning over to kiss him again. Last time it was sudden and tense, with only his warmth assuring me I had done the deed. Now though, he kissed me back. I suppressed a shudder as my eyes slipped closed, our lips meshing together in perfect sync, the small sounds of our lips meeting and parting the only thing breaking the silence. He eventually began to push back with a little more force and I let out a small sigh of contentment.

When we pulled back for air, I found myself staring into those deep brown eyes, becoming trapped in them.

For the first time in a long time...I was happy.

ooooooooooooo

plz review lol 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six! thx for making me feel loved everyone :D

pinecat: lol i know, it was forever since i saw this couple too :3

SB: *blush* thx hun

Princess-of-Your-Doom95: lol well i dont want to drive anyone insane so hopefully i updated quickly enough :)

without this love, i never would update this! lol thx everyone! :D

enjoy!

oooooooooooooo

Christophe POV

It was an amazing night, though now it was dawn, the sun leaving a faint glow of pink, blue, yellow, and orange on the glittering snow. I decided to leave Kyle to rest and was standing in his doorway, holding him to me for a final time before I headed home.

"Until I see you again, mon amour," I kissed him lovingly, feeling him melt against me. I smiled into the kiss and pulled back to see his light blush, his green eyes lidded.  
>"Get your rest," I whispered lovingly before heading to my car, waving as I pulled from the driveway.<p>

He waved back, biting his lip and smiling shyly before heading inside.

The ride home, my thoughts were filled with Kyle. His smile, his laugh, the way his curls fell around his adorable face...I sighed a smile on my face as I walzed up to the house, leaning against the door as I shut it behind me.

"Well, well, someone's home late," I heard Gregory's giggle follow the statement. I just smiled softly and shook my head, in too good of a mood to chew him out.

"Oui, I suppose I am..." I went into the kitchen and poured myself the coffee he made up (obviously to wait up for me).

"I'm surprised you came home at all," He teased, sipping from his mug.

I took a seat nex to him at the table. "I deed not vant to leave," I admitted. "Eet's just so...enlightening to be around 'im."

Gregory smiled at me. "This is really too cute," He gushed. "Soooo...?" He leaned over the table, looking at me expectedly.

I frowned. "Vhat?" I asked, confused.

Gregory looked like I hit him. "You aren't going to tell me?"

"Tell you vhat?"

"All of the dirty little details! Dish!"

I rolled my eyes. "Nozing 'appened, you dirty brit,"

"...What?"

"Ve just...talked," I explained. "To be 'onest, ze idea nevare crossed my mind...I 'ad zought of eet before but...being vith 'im...eet's enough."

Gregory's jaw dropped slightly, making me nervous as his blue eyes bore into me, his expression one of disbelief and amazement. I felt my eyes dart around the room a bit nervously, hating his gaze. "Vhat?"

"You...really love him..." He smiled, his eyes shining over with what looked like tears. "I just...never thought you'd love someone like this...It's beautiful..." He took a hankerchief and wiped his eyes in some maindenly manner, making me scowl.

"Don't cry, you pussy," I grumbled, feeling my face heat up as I took a swig of my coffee.

oooo

Kyle POV

I was in bed, in my pajamas. I thought that getting sleep was a useless effort but Christophe had told me to rest up, so here I was.

I rolled onto my back, gazing off with a stupid love-struck grin on my face that I was sure would never fade. It was incredible how a single trip to get groceries at a fucking Wal-Mart would lead me to my true love.

I shivered thinking of last night, my entire insides feeling warm. Just thinking of me made me feel incredible.

He was so different than when we were younger and yet...so fimiliar. He still held that mystery and confidence but he was also...softer and more relaxed. He wasn't chain smoking to distract him from his troubles; All of his attention was on me. Me...The boy once voted the ugliest kid in class...

I sighed in contentment and shut off my lamp, cuddling against a pillow and pretending it was my beloved Frenchman in my arms.

I had to hang out with the guys later and I couldn't wait to tell them the good news.

ooooooooooooo

lol short but an update :)

plz review 


	7. Chapter 7

chapter seven!

lol the most popular fic of this couple (i know MUCH better fics than mine *drool*), but im happy that ppl notice it and enjoy it :)

Princess-of-Your-Doom95: lol yes gregory has a naughty side :3 i shall try to make this longer, hun

SB: lol yes no detail=no lurv n i lurv u all! 3

enjoy!

oooooooooo

Kyle POV

I hopped out of my car and headed into the arcade, finding my friends quickly playing pinball (don't ask why they chose that of all the games).

"Hey, Kyle!" Stan greeted, pounding my fist with his.

"Hey, man," I returned with a big smile, still uplifted from last night.

Kenny turned to smile at me. "Sup?" He grinned before returning to the game.

"Sup, Jew," Cartman smirked.

Normally I'd tell him to fuck off, but I was in too good a mood. "Hey, Cartman," I greeted.

Time seemed to stop, all of their eyes on me, Stan's jaw dropped and Kenny and Cartman looking at me like I just told them I wanted a threeway.

My smile faltered. "What?" I was seriosuly lost.

"...'Hey, Cartman'?" Kenny asked. "No 'shut it, Fatass', or 'bite me'?"

I shrugged. "I don't always need to say that stuff."

More staring.

I was suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Dude, did something happen?" Stan asked, his face and voice full of concern.

I laughed. "No, dude nothing bad,"

"So something did happen!" Kenny grinned. "Tell us NOW!" He grabbed my shoulders, shaking me a little.

I blushed, glancing at them all nervously. "It's just...I ran into an old friend is all..."

"Really?" Stan asked. "Who?"

"It's not that idiot Francis, is it?" Cartman asked boredly.

I rolled my eyes. "No way," I assured them. "I was at the Wal-Mart last night with Ike and I ran into Gregory and Christophe."

Stan and Cartman's eyes widened, Kenny looking confused. "Who the hell are they?"

Stan sighed. "Gregory and Christophe helped us during the war when we were kids," He explained. "Gregory stole Wendy from me and Cartman got..." He paused and turned to me. "Wait, Christophe is dead. How could you have seen him last night?"

I smiled. "I'm not really sure, but he was kickin',"

Cartman scoffed. "So what were those faggots doing in town?"

"They moved here," I said. Really, he was such a dumbass.

Cartman looked pissed now.

Cartman POV

What the fuck? Those bastards MOVED HERE?

I ground my teeth together and clenched my fists. How dare they move here? Into my town! And they were talking to MY Jew! Bastards!

I took a deep breath. "So, what'd they have to say?"

Kyle bit his lip, grinning like some idiot girl who saw a Twilight poster. "Actually...a lot..."

I got frustrated. "What the hell do you mean 'a lot', Jew?" I demanded.

"I had em over for dinner and Christophe told me that...he loved me."

My jaw dropped.

Kenny jumped up and down clapping before pulling the Jew in a tight hug. "Oh, Kyle! You've finally found a man!"

Stan smiled and patted Kyle's shoulder, having fallen into his 'supportive best friend mode'. "Right on, man."

Kyle was grinning. "Thanks guys...I just...I couldn't believe it when he told me. I just couldn't believe he moved all the way here from Europe to be with me..." He got a dreamy look in his green eyes.

I frowned, a clenching feeling in my chest. I'd never seen Kyle look like that...He looked so happy and...in love...

I swallowed, my mouth dry. I let out a snort and shrugged, moving my head to look away, as if in disinterest. In all honesty, I just wanted to hide the tears gathering up in my eyes.

When I was younger, I was so good at hiding my emotions, but I've become vunerable because of Kyle. The stress of age made me snap somewhere along the line and I wasn't as good at being a cold-hearted bastard as I used to be. And now...this Jew I've come to care so much about...was telling us that he was in love.

And not with me.

God damnitt.

Kyle POV

I was happy that my friends were okay with my new relationship. I had actually expected Stan to though a fit about how homosexuality was so uncool or some stupid shit but whatever. As long as I don't get any grief, I wasn't about to complain.

Still, count on me to ruin my good moment. My eyes wondered and I caught Cartman looking off, a weird look on his face.

I felt my face contort in confusion.

"Cartman, you okay?"

He looked over. For a brief moment he looked almost in pain. Must have been my imagination because an instant later he was rolling his eyes. "Whatever, can we get back to playing games, you faggy Jew?"

I wonder...

ooooooooooo

lol short *nervous laugh* and totally lame...

plz review 


	8. Chapter 8

chapter eight!

SB: lol weird huh? yeah cartman will have that effect on ya :P

Princess-of-Your-Doom95: yeah a little one-sidedness :3 lol yay i didn't disappoint too much!

ChocolateMilkLOL: thanks for the love hun :3

Darksid: really? one of the best? :D im really not that good with lovey dovey fics so im glad u like! i wont keep u waiting forever

enjoy!

oooooooo

Kyle POV

"Hey, can we meet him?" Kenny asked randomly. We were all sitting at Rasins eating after hours at the arcade.

I rolled my eyes, thinking it was a joke. "You wanna meet Christophe?"

Kenny frowned. "I'm the only one that hasn't! These assholes gotta see him during the war!" He ranted, gesturing at Stan and Cartman.

"Ay! You poor piece of shit! Whadda wanna meet that French faggot for?"

I glared at Cartman. "What the fuck, fatass! You had no problem when I said I was dating him!"

Cartman just scoffed. "Oh, grow up, Kahl! It's not gunna last. You really think he's gunna stay with a whiny little Jew like you?"

"Oh, please, if you're trying to psych me out, it's not gunna work,"

"I'm not trying to do anything. I'm just stating facts," He shrugged the comment off and bagan to stuff his face with pizza again.

I never liked to listen to Cartman, but that did sting. I had never thought myself the good-looking, dating type of guy...And Christophe was WAY too good for me...  
>Maybe he'd come to the same conclusion. I could almost see him wrapping his arms around someone else and laughing at me...<p>

Almost.

But every time the image came up, I saw those dark brown eyes filled with all of that emotion, all that love...And I smiled.

"You're wrong," I said quietly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cartman halt in his movements.

Cartman POV

Goddamnitt!

It was so easy to get inside his head when we were younger!

And now he had that stupid knowing smile on his face and it was making me sick...and a little nervous. If I remebered this Frenchman correctly, there'd be no way in hell he'd ever think of Kyle like this!

"You didn't answer my question!" Kenny whinned.

Kyle smiled-one of those charming smiles that lights up a person's face-and rolled his eyes as a pink flush came to his pale, flawless skin. "Sure you can hang out at the house till he comes by."

"Awesome," Kenny fist-pumped the air in victory and dug into the pizza with vigor.

I frowned but thought that this may be a good thing. I could see for myself if this faggot Frenchman was good enough for my Jew.

oooo

I was downstairs sitting on the couch while Stan and Kenny were on the floor cross-legged, playing some video game and Kyle was upstairs 'freshening up'. I knew he acted like a pussy, but I had no idea the Jew was so girly!

I kept looking at the door, beginning to get impatient. As much as Kenny threw a fit to be here, I think I was the only one that was so tense, you could chew on the air surounding him.

Kyle came back into the living room. "Why aren't you playing?" He asked me, pointing to Stan and Kenny who were shooting zombies. (A/N: think of any multi-  
>player game with zombies...I don't play many games...)<p>

I just shrugged, trying to keep my cool. "Don't wanna catch any Jew germs," I scoffed lazily.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Kyle beamed, going to answer. Kenny and Stan paused the game, finally snapping to reality and stood. I got up from my position on the couch. All of us were boring our eyes into the door, amazed when Kyle opened it to reveal a tanned and muscled man.

Holy shit...

Kyle POV

"Hey, Tophe," I greeted, blushing like some idiot schoolgirl. "Come on in."

He smiled back at me, making my inside melt and gave a polite nod of aknowledgement. "Bonjour, Kyle," His eyes then took in the rest of the room and he smiled with a small laugh. "Zis is...quite ze zurprse,"

I blushed. "Sorry...I told them and they wanted to see you," I explained, suddenly feeling awkward. He must think I was moving too quickly.

"Zhat is fine," He assured. He moved to greet my friends and I closed the door. He shook Stan's hand first. "Stanly, right? Deed you evar find ze clitoris?" He laughed.

Stan's face turned dark red. "Y-yeah..." he mumbled awkardly.

He turned to Cartman and shook his hand, too. "Eric Cartman...You've certainly dropped ze weight, 'aven't you?" It was true. He had more muscle than anything. But I still saw him as the town fatass. (I wasn't the only one either.)

The dumbass got a look of superiority on his face now. "Yeah, I work out a ton...You know how that goes, though, I bet," He smiled. I shuddered, feeling sick. I hated that damn knowing smile. I walked over to stand beside Tophe, establishing my stance...in some weird way...

Tophe just shook his head. "Non, I vould not...I vas...oh...conditioned, I zhink ze vord is,"

Cartman gave him a confused look. "What?"

"I 'ave been trained," Cristophe explained simply. "Aftar so many years of leeving a certian vay...you're body..is a certain vay. Surely you vould understand zhat. Aftar all, you 'ad gone through childhood obesity."

Oh, snap.

I had to try very hard to keep from laughing, but couldn't pull back the smile on my face. Stan turned and snickered, but Kenny wasn't as polite as us. Instead the blonde laughed his ass off while Cartman glared at Christophe.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Kenny laughed. "I love you already!" He slung an arm around Christophe's shoulders, making Tophe finally notice him.

"I do not remembar you,"

I hopped to attention. "Oh, Tophe, this is Kenny. You didn't meet him during the war because he was dead."

"...'e vas dead?"

"Yeah I die all he time," Kenny went on lazily.

Christophe just looked at the blonde oddly. "I...see..." He turned to me, smiling. "Vell, Kyle, you 'ave quite the group of friends."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do,"

He smiled at me, those beautiful brown eyes twinkling at me. He pulled me close by wrapping an arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. "I'm glad," I blushed darlkly, my friends all looking at me in shock. I guess I couldn't blame them...They never have seen me really date...

"Ah, jeez," Cartman grumbled. "I'm out. Later, Fags."

I frowned at him as he almost slammed the door behind him.

What an ass.

oooooooo

plz review :3 


	9. Chapter 9

chapter nine!

SB: isnt he always? lol

Princess-of-Your-Doom95: lol of course :)

ChocolateMilkLOL: lol ikr? :3

Lady Ryou: teehee :3

enjoy!

ooooooooo

Stan POV

I remembered Christophe a little, but not enough to remember that his name was Christophe...

And here he was recalling that I had asked him how to find the clitoris. That's what really rang a bell: him getting pissed off that I wasn't focused on the mission and telling me that he wasn't gunna get grounded again for me or anyone else.

I wonder if he had mentally added 'except maybe your friend'?

I began to feel nervous, wondering if I should leave like Cartman had (but, ya know, not be as much of an ass). I didn't recall much, but I knew that Christophe was not the type of guy you wanted to piss off.

And I had a bad history of getting into bad situations.

"Hey, can I ask you some stuff?" Kenny blabbed on, not seeming to care that Christophe had just kissed our friend in front of us.

Christophe just smiled politely at the blonde, his arm still hooked around Kyle's waist. "You may,"

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen...non much oldar zhan you,"

"You work?"

"Oui."

There was a silence as Kenny and Christophe just looked at eachother, Kenny's arm still slung on the Frenchman's shoulders casually. "...You aren't gunna tell me what you do?"

"Non," Christophe replied. "Eet is none of your concern."

"Ah," Kenny nodded. "Drugs, then."

"Kenny!" Kyle flushed, clearly upset by the comment. "Tophe is not a drug lord!" (A/N: love that fic tho...)

Kenny took away his arm and steppe back, his hands held up in defense. "Just askin'," He assured. "No need to get your panties in a twist."

I rolled my eyes. "So...Christophe" I said, trying to break the tension. "Is your buddy here, too?"

"Buddy?" He looked at me like I was insane.

"Yeah...the British dude?" I asked. Maybe they weren't friends...?

"Oh!" A light came on and the Frenchman laughed. "You mean Gregory! Oui, 'e ees back at ze house...'e insisteed on coming vith me 'ere to America." He paused to smile at me teasingly. "Vhy? Deed you vant to see 'im? Maybe you steel 'old some resentment towards heem for steeling your flame?"

I blushed. "No way, dude. Just wonderin'..." Really, did he know everything about my childhood?

Christophe just smiled in return.

Kyle looked at Christophe, seeming impressed. "You really remember all of that?"

"Mon cher, eet is part of my job to 'ave an excellent memory," He hinted. Kyle just nodded in understanding, making me wonder if he either knew something about Christohe's job or knew that is what a private topic and wasn't about to pry while Kenny and I were there.

And it was a bit unsettling to think that Kyle was dating someone who was doing something wrong.

Now that I thought more about it, during the war, when Gregory handed us Christophe's address...That Bristish voice came back to me, repeating a single sentence over and over:

"He's a mercenary for hire..."

My eyes widened. Oh, shit!

I shook myself back into reality and cleared my throat. "Well, Kenny, we should probably give them some time alone now," I said, forcing a smile on my face.

Kenny shrugged. Kyle seemed to smile softly in appreciation while Christophe's expresssion looked nuetral and his eyes hardened. Like he knew that I had figured something out...

I swallowed nervously. "See ya, Kyle!" I nearly squeeked, shoving Kenny out the door with me.

Christophe POV

I frowned at seeing that Stan Marsh practically run out the door. I recognized that nervous look and it made me wonder if he knew something about me. But no, that's impossible...

I just shook my head and turned to Kyle, the sight of him making my worries desolve.

Which would be bad if he was on the feild with me.

I smiled at him. "Vell zhat vas fun," I commented.

Kyle blushed cutely. "I know they can get pretty annoying...Thanks for...ya know, putting up with them,"

I kissed him softly, loving the feeling of him subitting to me. I wrapped my other arm around his waist and pulled him closer. I felt him wrap his arms around my neck, his long fingers in my hair. I pulled back and saw those emerald eyes glazed over. I had seen that look many times, but Kyle is the only person who's ever made me return that look. He's the only one to ever have this sort of affect on me.

I kissed him again. "I'd do anyzhing for you."

He smiled and blushed but I don't think he knew just how much I meant it.

oooo

Kenny POV

"Damnitt, he's a lucky bastard!" I shouted as I walked down the street with Stan.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He had been dazed out since we left.

I huffed in irritation, becoming dramatic. "Kyle!" I exclaimed. "Kid never shows any interest in dating and then here pops up a sexy Frenchman who sweeps our little Kyle off his stubborn feet!"

Stan sighed. Obviously he knew I had a point and wasn't about to argue. "I wonder why Cartman just left like that," He muttered absent-mindedly.

My expression faded. I'm sure that on the outside that I looked dazed or maybe thoughtful...but really I was having an internal debate on whether I should should go to confront Cartman or wait till he simmered down a bit. Anyone who knew him knew that when he got angry, he was unmanagble and it was impossible to talk to him.  
>Now would be no different. It's always a lot more difficult when it concerned Kyle, for god knows what reason.<p>

I had my theories...but none of them really added up. The only idea that I had that made any sense was that Cartman was jelous. Really, it made a lot of sense when you compared the two:

Kyle was attractive. Cartman wasn't.

Kyle had a mom and a dad...plus a little brother. Cartman was either pampered or left alone by his crack whore mom. (Sure, she was nice, but she wasn't good mom material, ya know?)

Kyle was always being invited to parties. Cartman always wanted to go to parties (or at least be invited). What's more, Kyle rarely ever went to them. And that just pissed Cartman off more.

The list went on and on. When we were all kids, Cartman used that jelousy as an excuse to lash out at him every chance he got. It got on all our nerves. Stan is one of the most clueless guys I know, but even he knew that Cartman cared about Kyle more than the little shit let on.

As harsh as it is to say, something good came out of Kyle's parents passing away: Cartman had some common ground with him. Techniquely, neither one of them had families now. So Cartman became kinder...gentler...

And now Kyle had a romance.

I think that maybe that tantrum was because Cartman felt like he lost someone. Kyle was better than him again.

oooooooooooo

lol oh, kenny...so wrong...

plz review 


	10. Chapter 10

chapter ten :)

Princess-of-Your-Doom95: lol glad to put u on the edge of your seat, hun :3 made me giggle just writing it! i felt like such a sappy spazoid! lmao! *grabs Gir and hugs him* LET'S MAKE BISCUITS! XD

Vampire-Goth-Girl: thx hun :)

ChocoateMilkLOL: whoot whoot! suspense!

In The Mix: im tryin hun lol

enjoy!

also, for all my loyal fans, feel free to fallow me on twitter at djlee6

oooooooo

Kyle POV

After the guys left, I was actually a little worried that there might be some awkward tension, but all of that melted away when Tophe kissed me and held my gaze. I kept loosing myself in those chocolate depths and I found myself wondering how someone as intimadating as Christophe could have such kind eyes.

He smiled gently and kissed my forehead, making me blush darker. When I was little, I was always trying to find ways to prove how tough I was while still trying to hold onto my morals, but now it seemed like all my work had been for nothing. I was the chick of this relationship; no question about it. (Plus, there was no way in hell someone like me could ever 'top' Christophe DeLorne'.)

I cleared my throat, feeling a little embarrassed. "So.." My eyes flew to different corners of the room before settling on looking at his chest, taking in the fabric and color of his tee shirt. "What now?"

He chuckled warmly, his arms still around me. It was a warm feeling, having his attention and affection like this. "You seem to ask zhat quite often, mon amour," He teased, leaning his forhead against mine. I kept my gaze on his chest, but couldn't hide my smile. "Eef you like, ve could just...sit and talk. Maybe vatch one of those shitty American made movies you are so fond of."

I rolled my eyes with a stupid grin and punched him in the arm playfully before making my way to the dvd rack (or the bookshelf, as I call it because that's what it is no matter what dad said) and skimming over the titles, trying to find something that Tophe would like. "What's your style?"

"Style?" I could hear him plopping down on the couch.

"Yeah, ya know , like..." I shrugged as I paused. "Like comedy or action or horror..."

"I vill be 'onest," He sighed. "Normally vhen I 'ad ze time to actually sit and vatch somezhing eet ended up being...adult entertainment."

I let his words sink in, my face clouded in confusion on whether or not to believe him, thinking maybe he was pulling my leg. Course when I looked over I saw him sitting there looking very matter-of-factly, his face void of any embarrassment or pervertedness.

"...Pornography." I stated bluntly. He nodded his head in confirmation and I felt my face turn red. "Ah..." What the hell was I supposed to say to that?

"Vhat, you've nevar vatched any?" He teased, smiling now.

"I have," I admitted. It was impossible to be a teenage boy (especially one in South Park) and not watch porn every now and again. "But...ya know, I've never...Never been so blunt about the fact. You caught me off gaurd is all..."

"Vould eet put you more at ease eef I said I replaced the actors with me and you?"

...No...Yes...Maybe...Hell yes...

He laughed at my silence. "Of course my details were off...My imagination is nozhing compared to your actual beauty, cheri. But eet did get me through until I could see you again."

"...You...jacked off thinking about me?" I knew he loved me...but that alone was hard enough to believe without hearing that he also found me sexually attractive.

"Does zhat bother you?"

"No!" I turned red. "I mean...no...It's just...It's a little weird." I shifted from foot to foot, suddenly uncomfortable.

Christophe saw this and stood, walzing over and wrapping his arms around me again, kissing me passionately. My breath hitched and I felt like I was soaring agian. When he pulled back, I was dazed and he was smirking, looking sexy as hell.

"Anytime you vant," He said quietly, "and I vill be more zhan 'appy to show you all ze zhings I 'ave longed to do to you."

Dear god, my brain just shut down.

ooooooo

lol short

shall i postpone smut or shall they do the nasty now?

plz review your vote! 


	11. Chapter 11

chapter eleven

Princess-of-Your-Doom: lol hard call right? i get the giggles writing this so i can only imagine how u feel! :3

enjoy!

ooooooo

Christophe POV

I was more than happy to wait for Kyle's response, quietly passing the time by taking in his flustered expression as his vivid green eyes darted all around the room. I smiled as I took in the way his reddening cheeks looked with his curly red hair and clashed with his pale skin.

I wasn't looking forward to one answer more than another. True, I had fantasied about having him for a very long time. But more than being just sexually attracted to him, I cared deeply for him. I had no intention of pushing him to do anything he didn't want. I'd happily wait for him for as long as he needed. Still...it was fun to tease him.

Finally he gently pushed against my chest, in a silent and gentle plea for a little air to regain himself. I complied, taking a step back, my hands on his hips. "M...Maybe Kenny left something," he mumbled, sounding embarrassed.

My brow furrowed in confusion as he left, making his way down the hall and shuffling through the closet, his movements almost nervous.

I watched curiously. "Kyle? Are you alright?" A stupid question, but I hated the silence growing between us.

"Y-yeah...fine..." I'd never heard him stutter like that...even when we were younger and he was making nervous claims that he couldn't go near his mother. He smiled at me, popping his head out behind the open closet door in some method of reassurance. "You can sit down," He said.

"You aren't going to jump back in ze closet, are you?"

He rolled his eyes, grinning at my bad joke. "Shut up and sit down," He laughed, returning to shuffle through the boxes.

I smiled in return and seated myself on the couch. "Mind eef I smoke?" I asked, already taking my metal lighter and a pack of ciggerettes.

"Go for it."

I lit up, taking a deep drag. With all the time I had spent packing and moving, I had neglected my nicotine crave. Finally at some point last night I cracked and picked up on the habit, surprised I had gone so long. It seemed as though with my thoughts being so occupied I wasn't concerned with such trival matters. Luckily, it looked like Kyle wasn't the type to care much either way on smokers. It really wasn't too much of a shock. He knew I was a chain smoker from childhood.

Kyle POV

I just smiled warmly at Tophe's question. I had wondered if he quit since I had yet to see one of those damn things. I knew it was a terrible habit. My mom had done a lot to pound into my skull to never 'smoke another damn cancer stick again!' Course, I never did just because I never wanted to hack like that again. But I wasn't Nazi about smokers. To each their own.

And knowing that Christophe was still a smoker...kinda further supported the idea that he really hadn't change much.

But I was soon blushing again as I found what I was looking for. A dvd that Kenny had given me when I came outta the closet featuring a ton of clips of guy on guy porn he had downloaded.

I was unsure about putting it in...I had no idea what to think of the idea that Christophe wanted to fuck me...But I didn't want him to think I was the same spineless little girl I had been when we first met.

So I stood, taking a deep breath, and made my way to the living room to pop in the movie before sitting next to my boyfriend.

oooooooooooo

lol

:3

plz review~! 


	12. Chapter 12

chapter twelve!

Princess-of-Your-Doom95: lmao! an american dad reference! love it! :D

ChocolateMilkLOL: yes, she was alive, but she didnt know that he had the dvd lol the reason it was in the hall closet is because after his folks passed, he rearraged some stuff and moved their belongings to storage/attic

SB: pervertedness is a good feeling lol kenny will testify to that!

enjoy!

oooooooo

Normal POV

Kyle figetted nervously as the FBI warning came on, his gaze darting from the tv to the floor to Christophe.

Christophe eyed Kyle curiously before turning his attention to the tv. Of course when he saw two guys making out, their hands roaming all over each other, he was-  
>needless to say-a bit surprised. Christophe smirked and looked back to Kyle, the redhead's face completely red now.<p>

"A favorite of yours, cheri?" Christophe teased.

Kyle rolled his eyes in some vain attempt to look calm and collected. "Not really...Kenny gave it to me as a gag gift. I've watched it a couple of times but...ya know..."

Christophe put out his cigerette and reached over to Kyle, pulling him into his lap.

Kyle POV

I felt very uncomfortable. But I thought that it'd be useless to argue with him and really...there were worse positions to be in then in the lap of a handsome Frenchman.  
>So rather than pushing him away, I tried to relax. Tophe seemed to like my reaction and nuzzled his face into my neck, making me shiver, his arms wrapped around me. I could hear the moans and the smacks of kisses on the tv and couldnt help but get excited as the touches between the two men became more heated.<p>

I let out a silent gasp as Christophe began to run his hands up and down my sides. It was like my body caught on fire and I began to feel dizzy. I couldn't recall my mind ever being so clouded, but then again, I've never been touched like this, especially by someone like Tophe.

He trailed his lips over my neck. I could feel his hot breath and his slight stubble, the rough friction making me feel all the more feminine compared to him.

Unlike my dad who'd been one of the hairest guys you could ever meet, I was pretty hairless. I wasn't even able to grow a beard (thank god). Normally, I'd get a little ticked off about something like this. I hated it when I was in school and the guys would tease me about being 'such a girl'. Granted, I was gay, but a guy shouldn't be called a faggot just because he has morals and he's not as hairy as a fucking chimp.

Evidently, my inner rant caught my boyfriend's attention.

"Non in ze mood?" He asked, his voice a mixture of understanding and disappointment.

I jolted to attention. "Ah...Just thinking..." I mumbled, blushing.

"About vhat?"

"It's...embarrassing..."

He chuckled at that. "Is eet about you being a virgin?"

"No," I rolled my eyes. "Just..." I turned to face him, his arms still holding me close to him. "Feeling your stubble...reminded me about how I'd get teased because I'm pretty...hairless..."

He smirked. "Eef eet'll make you feel any better, I'm non much different in that aspect."

I just gave him a confused look. "...But...you have hair..."

He smiled, shaking his head and moved my from his lap. He stood and removed his shirt, revealing a smooth and very toned upper body. My jaw dropped at the sight. His tanned and muscled skin clear of any acne though there were a couple of scars that I assume he got while working. (Yeah, I knew he was still doing that kind of work. How could I not?) My eyes tried to take in every detail and I could hear Christophe chuckle at me again.

"See?" He smirked, gesturing to himself.

I could only nod dumbly and stood, unable to keep myself from trailing my hands over him. It was as though I needed to touch it...just to be sure it was real...that I really was lucky enough to have this man all to myself...

"KHAL, WE NEED TO-"

Tophe and I turned to see Cartman standing there, his eyes wide and face flushed from running...Did he just run back here from his house?

All the blood seemed to rush to my face as I suddenly took in what kind of position I was in. Standing there with my hands on my buff boyfriend's chest with a fucking gay porn movie playing...

Shit...

oooooooooo

lmao plz review 


	13. Chapter 13

chapter thirteen!

sorry for the delay...but ive been having a little trouble on what to do for this fic to keep it going lol *sweatdrop* so...um..if u guys read this and can hint at what

u think would be a good direction...

or if not i can try spitballing it some more lol

Princess-of-Your-Doom95: yes! u may have tophe! but only if u agree to allow him to take shifts to satisfy the needs of all his fans! (tophe: vhat? me:quiet u

gorgeous frenchman! XD)

Massacrerose: ikr? lol *hands cartman icecream*

teaselmeringue: yeah i keep catching those errors too...only it's after i post em lol for some reason when im about to write 'worship' i think of the word 'whore' n i

jumble em up...weird, huh? lol

ChocolateMilkLOL: ur 'sheet' made me lol! XD

xxdannyxxstarsxx: omg really? :D thank u hun!

foxgodess07: lol yes...awkward...

anyway enjoy!

oooooooooo

Cartman POV

I froze, the door wide open. I was sure that I was about to grow a fucking tumor at all this stress, but I had to come here! I dunno why!

~FLASHBACK

I had been at my computer, trying to find some sort of distraction from the thoughts of Kyle with his new boy toy. I had intended to kill some time by writing or going

through my photos...but instead I found myself on facebook...

Looking at Kyle's page.

I know it seems pathetic, but for some reason I had the urge to go through each posted picture of us all hanging out, each post he had on his wall, each conversation

we had...

It was stupid but it felt like those days were over.

And there was no possible way I was going to let that happen! Not without a fight!

My blood began to boil as all of my memories with Kyle flashed through my head, the pictures on the screen only further fuel.

I had been through a lot with Kyle. For fuck's sake, I've saved his life numerous times! If that Frenchman wanted him so bad, he has to get through me!

~END FLASHBACK

But now here I was...and I nearly lost all hope...

Was Kyle about to fuck him! ALREADY?

"WHAT THE FUCK, KAHL!"

His face was red with embarrassment, but Christophe just chuckled and went to pause the dvd.

"Cartman, what the hell?" Kyle demanded. "Why would you just burst into my house?"

"You were about to fuck him, weren't you!" I went on. I knew I shouldn't be pushing my luck. I had gotten tougher over the years, but Kyle could still kick my ass if he wanted.

"That's none of your business!" He stated, beginning to look a little pissed off. "Get out of my house!"

"Kahl!"

"I beleive 'e told you to leave," came a stern accented voice.

I glanced over to see Christophe's brown eyes hardened, his arms crossed over his toned chest. The stance was able to not only intimidate me, but also make me feel a little self-concious. Really, how in the hell could I compete when he was like that?

I glanced back over to my beloved redhead and saw him glaring openly at me, though his cheeks were still red. (How much of it was anger and how much was embarrassment, I had no idea, but I didn't care enough by that point to find out.)

I was furious now. I had made an ass of myself, and I found the love of my life in the arms of another...Someone who was better than me...

I growled under my breath. "What the fuck ever," I ground out, slamming the door behind me.

I had to go see Kenny...Maybe he could tell me how I could stack up better to that asshole faggot.

oooo

Kyle POV

...Dude...I knew Cartman was fucked up, but jeez...

I heard Tophe sigh.

"Vell...zhat vas unexpected," He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "He's always been like that. He's such an ass."

"Love makes one do crazy zhings," He replied.

I looked at him like he grew three heads. "Love?" Was he insane? "Cartman doesn't love me. He doesn't even like me. He hates me. Does whatever he can to make my life hell,"

I sort of expected Christophe to agree with me, but instead he had this look on his face that seemed doubtful. He glanced back to the door and looked almost...sympathetic...

Christophe POV

I wasn't fond of Eric.

I didn't hate him, but I wasn't fond of him.

He had a short temper that got in the way of work that needed to be done, put himself above others, and didn't think things through.

All of those things I remember...but I didn't recall him ever showing any affection for Kyle. I wonder if maybe I missed it or if he simply hadn't developed any feelings for my Kyle until later on.

I glanced back to Kyle, who looked confused and upset. I couldn't blame him. If Eric had gone through all that trouble to remain distant and hateful like he had been as a child, then of course the idea of him showing any affection for Kyle would be confusing.

I smiled in reassurence and went over to pull him into my arms.

"You're right...I must 'ave read 'im wrong," I lied.

It was more believeable than the truth...

oooo

i know...i havent updated in forever n then ive nothing to give but a short chapter...

lets just hope kenny gives some good adive next chapter lol

plz review


	14. Chapter 14

Hello all!

I am sorry for not getting back on sooner, but it was out of my control...

But I'm back now, so hopefully I you all didn't forget about me lol

I'm kinda at a stand-still for a lot of my fics atm but no worries; once i start writing again, im sure itll be fine :3

anyway...enjoy!

Disclaimer: i do not own south park...but i do own this ~holds up lipgloss~...wait this isnt mine...

ooooooooooo

Kyle POV

I had no idea what seemed to gotten into Christophe. It was like he wasn't just doing the whole 'teasing boyfriend thing'...It kinda changed into more of the 'I'm your lover and I want-no need-you now' kind of vibe. Not that I really minded, but I couldn't shake the feeling that his movements were a tad bit more...I don't know...desperate, I guess.

And it was weird how he got this way after Cartman had bolted through the door.

"U-um...To-ophe?" Really wish I could control how I responded to him more, but I'll bet he's had a lot more experience with this sort of thing than I have, so the situation is in his favor.

"Hmmm?" He aknowledged to show he was listening. I'm sure he would've actually said something, but his lips were a little too preoccupied with the small junction between by neck and shoulder.

He's absolutely evil.

I swollowed nervously, trying to force my blush down but I was positive it was already a deep red. "You...Wh-what did you mean before? About...how lo-love makes you do crazy things?" I didn't want to ruin the moment but I had to know.

He paused and pulled back. "Eet's troubling you a lot, isn't eet?" That was one of the best things about Christophe; he always seemed to know exactly what was on my mind. He's the only one that I can say that about, too...

I nodded stupidly. "I know it's stupid, but I can't help it," I admitted.

He smiled softly. "I understand. But trust me vhen I say zhat eet is a bit more complicated than you are 'oping eet vill be. And eet is non my place to tell the secrets of ozhers, because zhere is much I do non know."

"Cartman has a secret?" It wasn't that much of a shocker, but still...

"He might...But as I said before, I may 'ave read 'im wrong,"

I couldn't hold back my smile. It was a dumb answer, and in all honesty it left me confused and curious, but for some reason it also made me feel relieved. I always get worried when people know something I don't and refuse to tell me the truth. I think that can be said for anyone.

But Christophe isn't the asshole everyone seems to think he is. He has stuff he doesn't like to talk about, but he doesn't mask it the same. He's more 'I know something that I don't want to talk about, but you can waste your time asking' rather than 'I know nothing so leave me alone'. It was nice.

It was quiet for a few moments...the dvd was left off and the only sounds were our breathing, still a bit quickened from our movements moments ago.

I could almost feel Christophe's muscles in his shoulders tense as he seemed to have an internal debate of whether or not he should try to kiss me again. I would've laughed if I wasn't so touched by it.

Instead, I made his decision for him by leaning up to kiss him again. He was clearly grateful for the help, and pressed his lips against mine forcefully, in an open show of masculine dominance that I adored. I shivered at the contact and gasped as his hands resumed their journey downward, loosening my belt and jeans before pulling them down little by little.

I did say he was evil, right?

"Tophe, please," I hated sounded weak, but at that point I didn't care. I needed him. I had needed him for years. Countless times I had fantasized about this exact moment, and I had no intention of letting it go or disappointing him.

Hopefully being a virgin wouldn't make me a lousy lay...

I was grateful that he seemed just as excited-if not more so-than I was, his evident arousal clear even through the material of his jeans as it pressed against my now bare thigh.

My back arched and my face heated up beyond comparison. I didn't fight back the breathy moan that escaped my throat and he chuckled lustfully in response.

"My eager lover...I've vaited a long time to see you like zhis," He teased.

If Cartman breaks through that door again, I'll skin him alive.

ooooooooooooo

and because im evil thats all i'll post for now lol

plz review ;)


	15. Chapter 15

lol im such a bitch! x)

enjoy!

ooooooooooo

Christophe POV

How long had I wanted to have him like this? I was beginning to think that I was shot on the field...that I had recieved some sort of injury that had placed me into a coma and allowed me to sink completely into some distant fantasy realm where my beloved Kyle and I are together; where he's gasping and moaning underneath me even though I was currently doing no more than teasing him.

I would have belived that, too...but my mind could never come up with something so sinful and beautiful.

I knew I was practically grinning, but if you were in my shoes you wouldn't blame me. I absoutely loved how he threw his head back as I began to stroke him through the material of his boxers. I wanted to rip them off, but the show he was putting on made it worth the wait.

His glorious emerald eyes were glazed over and it was obvious he was trying to resist bucking his hips upward to gain more friction, settling instead on biting his soft lips and trying to grab a hold of the couch beneath him.

I couldn't wait forever, though. I needed him...like I had never needed anything before.

I lowered and grasped the hem of the material with my teeth, too impatient to lower them from those long and slender legs and instead flat out ripping them in half. The swift movement not only freed my beautiful redhead from his restrains but I felt the stubble from my face graze slightly among his soft skin.

"Tophe!"

I growled lowly at the sound of him nearly shriek my name, a pleasurable shudder runnning throughout my entire body.

What a rush!

I arose to his level and didn't bother holding back as I kissed him deeply, noting how his hands flew to the back of my head, his fingers entangling themselves in my shaggy hair. I slipped my tounge into his mouth, groaning at the taste of that hot cavern. When I eventually had to pull back for air, he smiled softly.

"We may need to go upstairs to the bedroom,"

I smirked at that before picking him up bridal style and nearly bolting up the stairs three at a time.

oooooooooooo

Kenny POV

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT SLUT! PROBABLY GOES AROUND TOWN GIVING IT UP FOR TWENTY BUCKS AN HOUR!"

I need asprin...and a new best friend...

But instead I'm stuck with a bottle of mountain dew and and Cartman yelling his ass off. He just showed up yelling something about Kyle being a slut. I got used to the dumb Jew thing, but slut? Whore? Bitch? Thos titles were reserved for Cartman's mom. Not Kyle.

Anyway, after about five minutes of yelling, he finally stopped to breathe, his face red from being pissed off and not letting enough oxygen in.

My turn to get a word in, I guess. "What the hell are you talking about, Cartman?"

Taking several VERY DEEP breathes, Cartman sat down on the edge of the bed. "Kyle,"

"...Yeah I got that part,"

"Kyle and that fucking Frenchman..." He went on, nearly grinding his teeth together. "Kyle FUCKING that fucking Frenchman..."

...WHAT?

"Nononononono..." I laughed off. He had to be joking. "Cartman, Kyle's a virgin!...And kind of a prude...He's not gunna fuck Christophe this soon...Or maybe ever!"

"I walked in on it, Kenny!" He was yelling directly at me now. "There was FUCKING gay porn playing and that FAGGOT was already stripping down for it!"

...Holy shit...

"...I wanna see!" Without another word, I jumped up, abandoning my dirty magazine on the bed for a dirty show hopefully still playing live via Kyle's house, Cartman behind me yelling something.

ooooooooooo

will Kenny catch the show?

will the mountain dew be forever undrunk?

WILL KYLE FINALLY GET LAID!

...idk

plz review :3


	16. Chapter 16

lol sorry to torture u all

here u go!

oooooooo

Kyle POV

How long had it been since we started this? Minutes? Hours? Hell, not like I care! He could keep going like this forever and I wouldn't give a rat's ass!

My train of thought was of course cut short when my roaming hands came into contact with the hem of Tophe's pants. Unable to form words, though, I intelligently and breathlessly growled in frustation.

He chuckled at this. "Somezhing wrong, cheri?" He asked, pulling back, giving me that all-knowing smirk that I loved and hated all at once.

I blushed at this, not that it was too noticable with how red I'm sure my face already was. "You know what's wrong," I muttered, feeling him move to my neck, making me shiver as his tounge lapped at my skin. "Tophe..." I felt my eyes flutter closed and my toes curled. He'd barely done anything and I was already overwhelmed.

My hands moved upward again, feeling his mucled form under my touch. The sensation was driving me mad. Being submissive like this to the strongest person I knew, and having him be so gentle with me...It put a lot of perspective on this whole situation.

I knew very well that if I was on his bad side, he could end me with little to no effort on his part.

The fact turned me on beyond belief.

"Tophe, please..." I clenched my hands, shivering as I felt myself drift away with the intensity of it all, before he playfully took my wrists and pinned them beside my head before kissing me deeply, making me gasp as I felt his wicked tounge slip into my mouth.

oooo

"Damnitt, Kenny! STOP!"

No way in hell I was listening to him, not when I was so close to my goal.

We were just outside Kyle's house. I paused at the front door, taking a moment to cross my fingers and pray silently to myself: _'oh, lord, thank you for this wonderous gift I'm about to recieve...' _

I wasn't full on gay, but damn if Kyle wasn't one attractive piece of ass. Seeing him in action was enough for anyone to drool about.

Cartman finally caught up, standing beside me and panting slightly. "Damnitt, Kenny, you stupid poor fucking perv!"

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, shut up! They'll hear us and I wanna see!" Before he could protest again, I went in, barely bothering to know that he was follwing me.

I expected to see them in the living room, but all there was in there was Kyle's clothes...his boxers were ripped to shreds.

"Dude..." I could feel the drool nearly dripping from my mouth...

"That...sick French fuck!" Cartman hissed. But by the blush on his face, it was obvious that he was debating on whether or not to grab a piece of the clothing as a reminder of his 'beloved'...

"Ah!"

We both froze as we heard it...

Kyle...Moaning...

Dear god YES!

I grinned like a madman and dashed up the carpeted stairs, kneeling down outside the main bedroom (Kyle moved into his folk's old room some time back) and peeked in.

Cartman POV

I ground my teeth together, heading upstairs with every intention of stopping this...this...deflowering!

I waltzed over, about to stomp in the room, only to be stopped by what I saw...

Kyle...on his back...naked...

Even if it was because of that ass...it was too beautiful to stop...

Christophe POV

I smirked into my beloved's skin, feeling him squirm with how desperate he was becoming.

I knew very well who was watching...

Still...I had yet to decide how much I'd let them see...

oooooooooooo

BWAHAHAHAHA! XD

plz review :3


	17. Chapter 17

~bows in apology~ so sorry for the continuous torture...hope this chapter makes it worth all the wait...

Princess-of-Your-Doom95: ~blush~ sorry hun...if i was reading a fic like this, id be frustrated as hell too

ChocolateMilkLOL: lol ikr? x)

foxgodess07: lol :)

enjoy!

oooooooo

Christophe POV

I could feel their stares. As much as I enjoyed the attention, I didn't like that it was directed soley on my Kyle.

Luckily, I had figured that something like this may happen somewhere down the the line-though who really guessed it'd be the first time? really now...-and so I had already prepared some manuevers in my head to keep the most vunerable of my redhead to myself.

The gestures were simple enough...Such as bringing the quilt below us messed up enough to cover him beneath the waist. I knew that from their position in the hall the view would be bad enough, but because of this little adjustment, all they would be able to see is a good portion of his torso, his calves and feet, and of course his unbelievably erotic expressions for further torture.

...Well, I never claimed to be a saint, did I?

I traced my lips softly over his collarbone, earning a shiver of delight from him.

He gasped out, swiftly taking one hand to cover his mouth in an effort to supress those beautiful sounds of his.

I smirked at this and rubbed my hands slowly up and down his sides. "Kyle, tell me," I moved up so I was whispering in his ear, my face so close to his, I could feel the heat of his furious blush envoloping me. "'Ow long 'ave you been zhinking of zhis moment?"

"I..." he gasped again as I nuzzled him, my stubble seeming to make him loose his train of thought.

"Kyle...'ave you alvays vanted me as I 'ave vanted you? Did you ever imagine yourself under me like zhis?"

Unable to form words, he simply nodded frantically and whimpered, still trying to keep himself quiet, his other hand on my shoulder, his nails scratching me and making me hiss at the sensation.

I pulled back to take in his expression, smiling softly at the way his gorgeous emerald eyes were glazed over with lust and his cheeks were dusted with the most beautiful shade of red I had ever seen. His fiery locks were a mess, his enitre form exposed...

I think it made such an impact not only because it was my beloved Kyle in this state, but because I knew I was the only one to ever see him like this.

And I had every intention of keeping it that way.

Giving him a quick peck on the lips, I pulled back, standing and striding over to the door, shutting and locking it before moving to close the curtains, reducing the amount of light in the room dramatically.

Kyle sat up hesitantly, watching me closely. "What are you doing?"

I smirked at this. "I 'ave no intention of sharing zhis moment vith anyone," I explained simply.

oooo

Cartman POV

Of course he knew...OF COURSE he knew that Kenny and I were here in the hall, watching...

Stupid Frenchman...

As much as the sight of Kyle on a bed naked had turned me on, I was limp once the sight and sound of the door being closed on our faces brought me back to the harsh reality that Kyle wasn't in that state because of me, like he was in my dreams and fantasies. It was because of Christophe...The Frenchman...

Kyle's BOYFRIEND.

Kenny pouted next to me and tossed his head back in frustration and I'm sure that if it had been anyone else we had caught, I'd be laughing my ass off and slamming my fist against the door, making jokes and hollering, having a good old time.

But it wasn't just some person.

It was the only person I ever gave a rat's ass about.

And as much of an ass as I was (yes, I am well aware of my faults. lay off!), I silently stood and left, leaving Kenny behind.

If he wanted to get caught by Kyle, fine. I couldn't be there when this happened. He'd hate me forever and then I'd never be able to be close to him.

At least even now there's some hope, right?

oooooooooooo

plz review :3

lol

jk jk

oooo

Christophe POV

I strode back over to Kyle, pushing him back down against the mattress and kissing him passionately and earning a moan from him.

When we parted for air, he smiled lustfully at me.

"Am I the only one allowed to be naked?" He commented, his eyes darting downward to emphasize his point.

I smirked at this and leaned over to remove my boots and socks in almost no time before standing and watching him closely as I unzipped myself, my arousal evident as he took in the sight of the tent in my black boxers.

I adored the sight of his eyes glued on my manhood and paused in my movements, letting him take his time with observing what would soon be making him scream.

After several moments he locked gazes with me again, blushing as he realized he'd been caught staring.

"S-sorry..." He mumbled shyly, trying to look elsewhere even though his gaze always drifted back to my form.

"Sorree?" I teased, my voice dripping with want. I let my pants pool around my feet and let my hands linger at the hem of my boxers, immediately grabbing his attention again. "You're sorree for looking at me vhen I 'ave been looking at you all zhis time?"

"I...uh..."

I grinned at his lack of verbal ability and simply tugged my boxers downward and let them fall to the floor, finally exposing myself completely to him.

Kyle POV

...My brain shut down...I don't know where I am...I don't know my own name...

"Kyle..."

Oh, right...That's it...

I shook my head to try and gain some sense of what I was doing again and swallowing to ease my suddenly dry throat.

Suddenly, I was brought back by the sensation of firmer lips on my own, the scent of dirt and sweat and a delicious masculine musk attacking me and making me shiver. I submitted right away, allowing Christophe's tounge to dance around with my mouth, dominating my mouth and making me crave more of him.

I moved closer to him, one of my hands moving to his hair to pull his head closer to mine-if possible-and the other moving between the back of his neck and his broad shoulders, unable to keep myself in one place.

"Christophe..." I whimpered, his hands roaming all over me again. I was shaking uncontrollably with eagerness, making him chuckle in that deep velvet voice of his as he eased me to lay back; his way of saying 'just relax and let me do this...trust me, you'll love it'.

I had no arguement. Hell, I could barely form a thought, let alone a protest!

He gently spread my legs apart and laid fully on top of me. Our arousals came into the contact for the first time, making my eyes roll into the back of my head and buck my hips. His hands immediately held me down and he groaned lowly, sounding like some feral animal.

"Damnitt, Kyle," he forced out almost breathlessly as he kissed me deeply again.

I held onto him for dear life, my hands clenching and unclenching as I struggled to think of what to do with myself.

I didn't have to think long as he lightly ground down against me, causing a torturous friction again.

My back arched and I nearly screamed at the sensation. "Fuck!"

I could feel precum starting to collect on the head of my cock and I flushed at the fact but was too dizzy from the current situation to do a damn thing about it.

Christophe on the other hand took one of his hands from my hips and grasped my hard-on, stroking it softly; enough to make me moan and squirm but not enough to get me off.

My toes curled and he moved his hand away, only to lift my hips and slip his fingers-now slick with my precum at my-

"TOPHE!" I squeezed my eyes shut as two fingers slipped inside me without warning all the way up to the hilt and squirmed around inside of me, almost immidiately finding my prostate and making me whimper.

"Mmmm, do you like zhat, Kyle?" He asked. I knew he was smirking, the evil bastard.

His fingers practically slammed on the spot and I yelled out, "Oh, fuck yes!"

"Do you vant more?"

"Yes!" Oh, god, how I wanted more!

"Tell me vhat you vant,"

I couldn't hold back. "I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!"

Christophe POV

I growled and pulled my fingers from him, earning a loud gasp before positioning the head of my cock, now to the point of throbbing, at his entrance.

I kissed him again, pouring all of my lust and love into it as I pushed myself into his tight ass with one thrust.

He clawed into my back violently at the sensation and pretty much screamed right into my mouth, but I loved it all. I found myself digging my own nails into those hips and claimed his now swollen lips over and over again eagerly and almost violently as I began to move within him, trying like hell to hold back.

His breath was coming out in sharp pants and he squirmed beneath me, making my eyes flutter and my jaw clench.

"Damnitt, Kyle, you feel so _fucking good!_"

His smooth legs wrapped around me and tossed his head back. "Harder, please!" He begged.

"Anything," I gasped out, obeying and thrusting into him harder and faster, making him shake violently under me, a symphony of moans and screams pouring out of him.

He was close and so was I...

I wrapped one of my hands around his cock, making his eyes fly open and our gazes lock.

It was at that moment-that instance-that it hit us both like a ton of bricks.

We both came, our names blending into eachother as one.

Which is exactly what we were now...

We were one, from this one amazing moment in time.

As the afterglow faded, my senses cleared the only sound was our breaths in the air, now hot as fuck and thick with lingering lust.

Carefully, I slipped out from inside of him, and held him close to me, Kyle still clearly dazed.

He smiled at me, sleepily and I returned the gaze, caressing his face in my hands and kissing him softly.

What had I done to deserve him? I hadn't a clue, but I was happy all the same. Something I never thought I'd be.

ooooooooooo

phew! finally!

plz review and let me know if it was worth the wait :3


	18. Chapter 18

sorry for the late post

Princess-of-Your-Doom95: lol glad it was worth the wait! after putting the scene off for so long, i was beginning to worry that itd be lame and piss everyone off X)

foxgodess07: it's not soon lol but heres an update

enjoy!

ooooooooooooooo

Christophe POV

I was very grateful that Kyle's little brother was elsewhere. It meant that I had more time to bask in this moment...I was able to be suspended in this period of time in where I was able to peaceful look onto Kyle laying asleep beside me and take in the way his curled locks fell around his face. I admired how his shinging and determined emerald eyes were now slipped closed, his expression relaxed. It reminded me of one of the reasons why I fell in love with him in the first place.

For years, Gregory has told me that I work too hard...that I don't relax at all...

But in that, Kyle is my equal.

Yes, his cirrcumstance was a bit different, but Kyle had worked harder than anyone I've ever met, and I could tell that upon first meeting him. He over thinks things...He stresses...He takes on responsibilities that he shouldn't have to...

Just like me.

So it was beautiful to see him sleeping so soundly next to me. His expression was softened and he looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

I smiled and brushed some stray locks from his face, revealing in how soft his skin was. I could've been able to lay next to him like this forever...But eventually, he did wake, perhaps because I was brushing my thumb over his cheek.

He blushed at that, moving to lay on his back next to me and smiling shyly.

"How long was I out?" He questioned. I think it was more to break the silence. He'd never come across as someone that could endure an akward moment well.

"I 'aven't kept track of ze time," I answered honestly.

He sat up, stretching and looking towards the window. "Well...There's barely any light coming through...Why don't I make dinner?"

"Actually..." I sat up next to him, suddenly feeling unsure of myself. "I vas thinking...since you 'ad made Gregory and I dinner ze last time I vas 'ere...maybe I could cook for you?"

He blushed brightly, not used to such kind offers. "Yeah...okay. But only if I can help with something,"

I smiled and nodded, satisfied with the compromise before we went to shower off.

oooo

Cartman POV

I wanted to wake up.

I didn't care that I felt numb right now. I didn't mind the winter air making me feel like I was going to spend the entire night and maybe tomorrow sick in bed. All I wanted was to wake up. I wanted to be in my room, seeing the light coming through my windows, so that I could sigh in relief and know that Kenny and I didn't see Kyle with his new boyfriend.

But no matter how long I sat on that old bench and stared into the ice covered pond (they moved the new WalMart so we could have Stark's pond back), I remained there. The dream never ended...The morning never came. And I was left with the fact that I would remain alone.

"Aren't you cold?" The voice was gentle...suprised...and fimiliar. And I was suprised when I turned and saw a blonde standing beside me, bundled up in a long brown button-up coat that reached his knees, a collar around his chin and a white scarf on his shoulders.

Where've I seen him before? That curly blonde hair...Curled like Kyle's but...shorter...

"I'm used to it," I said, a little proud my voice was sure. "I'm sorry...but...do I know you?"

"It's been years," the blonde laughed, taking a seat beside me and looking out on the frozen landscape. "It's Gregory,"

"Right...You came here with...him..." My voice trailed off, having been reminded of that French fuck.

"You mean Christophe? Yes, I'm beginning to wonder why I made the trip with him. I feel as though I'm imposing on his little romantic quest here," Gregory confessed, sounding like he was gunna start rambling on to himself any minute.

I couldn't help but smile. He sounded like Kyle when he thought aloud. "So...You might go back to England or whatever?"

"I might...but I don't fancy being alone..." Gregory sighed. "I was actually considering moving into a cabin here in the mountains. So Christophe could have his space and I don't have to be alone,"

"You don't have any other friends?"

"I've never had the time...It's just been me and Christophe,"

"So...Are you mad he's with someone else now?"

Gregory laughed at that, his face lighting up. "Oh, no! I love that he found someone! Christophe needed to learn to rely on people, but he has trust issues,"

"Yeah, Kyle too," I agreed.

I caught him off gaurd with that. "You know Kyle well?"

"We've known eachother since kindergarden," I explained. "We haven't really been much of friends all that time but...I like to think I'm something to him,"

Gregory POV

I felt the fear creep up my face, my blood running cold.

'No...This boy loves Kyle...'

ooooooooooooo

plz review


	19. Chapter 19

new chapter~!

thank you for all of the favs, reviews, and follows~! I love you all~!

oooooooooooo

Kyle POV

I was a little worried that things would change when we eventually had sex. That maybe Christophe would be less sweet or become distant or that he would just break it off if I was a lousy lay.

But it didn't. Instead he was just as sweet. Even we were cooking dinner, he stood close, smiled at me and was talking more about meals he made before, how he started learning...It was fun to listen to him ramble on and on about something so carefree. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"So, you're brozer...'e is zupposed to return tomorrow?"

"Yeah, he just spent the weekend at Filmore's," I replied as we sat down.

"And...you do non zink 'e vill be uncomfortable vith zis?"

I laughed a little at that. "No way! Ike was excited that you were coming over. I think he was praying that we'd...ya know...hook up," I couldn't help my face heating up a little bit at the idea...It just seemed akward to tell Ike that I let another guy fuck me.

Tophe smiled at that, looking a lot more relaxed. "Oh? Zhen I am 'appy...I vould 'ate to come between you and your brozer...Ezpecially ven you zeem zo close,"

It was touching that he was so sweet...This rugged, tough, and hard to understand mercenary...I don't think I'd even understand why he chose me, even if I asked him to explain it to me a million times over. Maybe that's one of the wonderful things about love in the first place. It's not really one or two things that win you over...It's the person and everything you notice about them. Even if they're bad qualities or things they don't really notice about themselves...Like, if i told Tophe that I found him sweet and lovable, he might deny it or think I'm nuts. Just like how I had a hard time understanding why he'd think of me to get off while watching porn. (I mean there had to be plenty of prettier guys in those videos, right?)

Whatever it was, I liked it. And I know without a doubt that he did, too. "Don't worry about it. Ike may be a kid, but he's also really mature for someone his age. He's very accepting and a lot more patient than I am...The most he'd do is make sure you're nice to me or tease you a little about winning me over,"

Tophe laughed a bit. "I take et zat et is 'ard to vin you over?"

"Oh, definately,"

oooo

Gregory POV

"So...not friends, then?"

The boy, he shook his head. "Nah, maybe not...Not after all the crap I put him through..." He turned to me with a sad smile. "We don't have the best history. He's kinda convinced I hate him. See, when we were younger, I picked on him a lot. For being Jewish, usually...And we've been on bad terms ever since,"

I relaxed a bit at that, confident that Christophe would be able to keep Kyle from this boy's grasp but still uncomfortable with the small possibility of loosing him. "But...you hang out with him? Go to school with him?"

"Not so much anymore. Kyle graduated early and he doesn't party so I only get to see him when Stan and Kenny have time to hang out with him. Then I tag along,"

"He's never...alone with you?"

"Nope. Doesn't trust me. Not that I blame him,"

Thank god! "So...you're moving on then?"

I didn't expect the look he gave me then. So hateful and suprised. He bolted up, looking down and glaring at me. "Are you kidding!? I can't leave Kyle with that French fuck! I know he's your friend, but I don't trust him! Kyle deserves someone better! Someone smart like him who's not some pansy ass coward!"

...Oh he did not just say what I think he said. I couldn't hold back the dark tone in my voice. "Take it back. "

"What?"

I stood, glaring at him openly and trying my best to stay calm as my hands balled up into fists at my side. "Take it back. Now."

"Or else what?" He smirked. True, he did stand a few inches taller than me and his weight alone might've been enough to crush the air from my lungs even though I knew it wasn't all fat. But I wasn't just some weakling.

"Or else you won't make it to your next birthday,"

Cartman POV

I couldn't believe this kid...Only Kyle ever had the guts to threaten me like that...

I forced a mug look on my face, unwilling to find out if he was serious. "Is that a threat? Think you can kill me?"

His blue eyes were as cold as the frozen land around us...I was almost convinced that even if it was thawed much around us, he'd still cause chills down my spine. "Don't talk about Christophe like you know him. You don't." His face contorted into a smug and cold smile then, making me almsot scared of what he'd do. "And you know what? I have a feeling that Kyle wouldn't love you even if Christophe hadn't won him over. Look at you: an arrogant American piece of shit not worth anybody's time. No one could love someone as disgusting and as feeble minded as you." Before I could respond, he grabbed me swiftly, pulling me past him and smashing me into the ground, causing sharp pains to shoot across my back as it met with the icy ground below. When I looked up, his eyes were almost crazed. "You think you're smart? Think you're strong? I swear if you even try to get near Kyle I will kill you in the most brutal of fashions. Don't test me."

He then stood and calmly walked away, humming to himself as though nothing happened.

I carefully picked myself up from the ground shivering from the cold and feeling my heart beat erratically in my chest as I watched him disappear down the street.

How was it that came off as so polite and weak could be so agressive? So twisted, so dark, so intimidating, so...

Like Kyle...

oooooooooo

plz review~!


End file.
